


Obeisance

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 17 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, why did *those* memories have to bubble up.





	Obeisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/gifts).

_ She opened her mouth and accepted the grape, catching his hand before he could reach for another. She swallowed and pulled his wrist to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to it. She tugged him gently into the position she wanted him, his pliant form easily following her wordless direction. He deferred to her every whim as she slid the silk-soft ropes around his limbs, pausing to drop kisses to reward him now and then. _ __   
_ “Is that comfortable, love?” She asked as she tugged the knots she had tied, making sure they weren’t too tight. _ __   
_ “Yes, very comfortable.” Lahabrea sighed in pleasure as she straddled him. _ __   
_   
_ __ ~

Hemlock woke with a gasp, aching with need. As her pulse slowed she flushed and pulled her knees to her so she could thump her head on them. At least she knew just how she knew how to tie Lahabrea up like she had.


End file.
